Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Rise of the Guardian
by Fenikkusumaru 2.0
Summary: Year 71 of the Cosmic Era. Tensions between Naturals and Coordinators intensify as the war between the EA and ZAFT drag on. Two civilian teens Kira Yamato and Kurogasa Kururugi were unwillingly forced into this war, piloting two of six state-of-the-art Mobile Suits called Gundams. Can these two survive and stay true to themselves or will they fall and burn in the flames of war?
1. Phase 1 - False Peace

Hello everyone! This is your buddy Fenikkusumaru and today, I have a new story for all of you! As you know, I've had Kurogasa as my OC and I based him off of Kira Yamato from Gundam SEED. Well, today I present to you that said anime series where the idea of Kurogasa originated from. Yes. I'm writing a Gundam SEED story. Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that one Kira was bad enough, we don't need two. Well, rest assured people. I will try my best to differentiate Kurogasa and Kira in this story, in terms of his overall traits as a character. Make no mistake about it. And don't expect fast updates for this story either because it will take a _lot_ of beta reading and editing just to get these chapters right. Also, Vanishing Raptor will help me in this fic as well because he's an expert at Gundam, and it's one of his fortes. Plus, there will be a few differences here and there throughout the story. I will explain them as we go along. So without further ado, I give you Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Rise of the Guardian!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. All creative rights go to Yoshiyuki Tomino and Sunrise Inc.. Story & Script and Direction are credited to Mitsuyo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, Hiroyuki Yoshino, Hiroshi Ohnogi, Shigeru Morita, Akinori Endo, Yuuichi Nomura, and Akemi Omode. Any and all Mobile Suits belong to their respective creators other than originals. Any and all songs used in this story of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED belong to Toshihiko Sahashi and their respective artists and composers.

* * *

The Cosmic Era

Humanity has moved into space and built massive space colonies. However, despite humanity evolving and prospering beyond Earth's atmosphere, there was conflict amongst the stars and the main reason for this conflict was genoism. War has broken out and is centered primarily on the discrimination between Coordinators, humans that were genetically enhanced at birth, and Naturals, humans whose genetics were unaltered. Thanks to the Coordinator Boom of the C.E. 30's-50's, many Coordinators began populating the Earth. As a result, the radical extremist group Blue Cosmos made their presence known, assassinating many Coordinators and gaining positions of power within the Earth Alliance, all under the premise of "the preservation of their blue and pure world". Seeing the escalating tension between them and the Naturals, Coordinators decided to make their home within the space colonies, the PLANTs. But, despite most Coordinators living in the PLANTs or within neutral areas such as the ORB Union, it wasn't enough for Blue Cosmos. The Coordinators had to be eradicated permanently, no matter where they lived.

During the C.E. 50's-60's, a political organization known as the Zodiac Alliance, sought to peacefully fight for the rights and independence of Coordinators, but were suppressed by the nations controlling the PLANTs at the time. As it continued to gain support and activity, key members integrated themselves into the PLANT Supreme Council. It would result in the organization being formally renamed and restructured into the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty or ZAFT, a PLANT-funded organized militia of civilian Coordinator volunteers, made to protect the PLANT-sponsored nation. However, aggravation and hatred swelled amongst the Coordinators due to their biased persecution on Earth, leading some to a warp ideal that Coordinators are superior to the Naturals, that they are the evolution of mankind and should replace them.

It wouldn't be until later that hostilities between the Naturals and Coordinators reached their breaking point.

On February 5, C.E. 70, a joint peace conference being held at the lunar city Copernicus was struck by a terrorist attack, wiping out the entire United Nation's leadership. The only survivor of the attack was ZAFT Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne, which led the Earth Alliance to believe that ZAFT had orchestrated the attack. In response, the Earth Alliance issued a declaration of war, on February 11.

Three days later, on February 14, C.E. 70, Blue Cosmos leader Muruta Azrael ordered the Earth Alliance to launch a nuclear attack against the PLANTs. The Agamemnon-class carrier Roosevelt deployed a nuclear warhead which struck Junius 7, a PLANT-type space colony in the PLANT's Junius City area, destroying the colony and killing 243,721 civilians. The event was soon infamously called the Bloody Valentine Incident, marking the opening of hostilities between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT.

It is now the year C.E. 71.

With tensions continuing to rise between the Naturals and Coordinators, the Earth Alliance spearheaded a Mobile Suit development Project codenamed: "G". Its primary objective was to develop six state-of-the-art new-generation prototype Mobile Suits, which would allow the Alliance to eliminate the current advantage held by ZAFT's Mobile Suits. This first set of prototype Mobile Suits were jointly developed by the Earth Alliance and ORB's Morgenroete, Inc., at the ORB space colony Heliopolis.

And it is here, that our story begins.

* * *

 **(Cue Invoke by TM Revolution)**

 **(Instrumental)** The camera moves slowly to look at the debris of destroyed space stations as a mechanical green bird flew by it. The scene then changed to two Gundams, the Strike and Blade both using their sword and shield to slash and protect themselves from incoming missiles. A light red explosion took their place but when it subsided, the smoke revealed the two Gundams still flying, then made poses with Earth behind them, the title card appearing in front of them on the screen.

 **(Surechigai isogu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au)** In a ruined city, Kira stood there, with a retreating Athrun walking away from him, as the gentle breeze moved dust and their hairs. Then it switched towards Kurogasa and Satoru in another part of the ruined city, the two being back-to-back from an angle at a distance as they looked down. **  
(Tagai no hane no itami kanjite iru)** The next scene showed Murrue Ramius and Natarle Badgiruel both looking at different directions which both were serious as they floated away from each other. Then it changed to Mu La Flaga and Rau Le Creuset facing away from each other while back-to-back with DNA sequences spiraling around in the background.

 **(Sabishisa ni yogoreta ude de daita)** The screen then showed Yzak smirking while footage of the Duel Gundam battling played from behind, before it changed to Dearka with footage of the Buster Gundam shooting its combined cannon. **  
(Sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara)** The cameos continue as Nicol appeared, smiling in a relaxed position as footage of the Blitz Gundam using its dart missiles and chain flail weapon played, before it changed to Athrun with a serious look on his face, reaching out with his hand as footage of the Aegis played, showing its transforming ability.

 **(Tsunagaru shunkan mezameru eien machi kogareru)** Kira and Lacus floated towards each other with loving smiles on their faces, before it switched to Athrun and Cagalli pointing guns at each other, and lastly showing Kurogasa with Flay behind him as Satoru held a dagger and pointed it towards Kurogasa. On the last six beats, it showed the Duel, Buster, Blitz, Aegis, Blade, and Strike before moving to the next scene.

 **(Haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sarasarete)** Mu's Moebius Zero flew in space as it was battling a GINN. It detached its Gunbarrel pods as it began to shoot down the ZAFT GINN Mobile Suit with ease, the beams puncturing the said machine before it exploded in a fiery blaze. **  
(Hitori de wa todokanai)** Kira and Kurogasa looked at each other with determine nods as they looked towards the horizon. Then slowly, more and more of the people they love join them looking towards the future. **  
(Negai nante kiesou na kotoba ja)** Flay holds a picture of Kurogasa and herself before the war started and gently cries. Then the scene changed to Cagalli holding an assault rifle in a battle torn city, before it lastly changed to Lacus smiling towards the camera as she held out her pink Haro.

 **(Karami au netsu no tsutaetai shinjitsu wo)** The Blade and a black CGUE faced off against each other as they were locked in combat with Beam Sabers clashing, while the Strike was locked in combat with a white CGUE, the latter shooting its gun while the Strike brought out its own Beam Saber and used its shield to deflect the shots. **  
(Dare kara mamoreba ii?)** The Moebius Zero flew ahead of the Archangel as the legged ship moved closer and closer towards the screen before it moved overhead the camera as if missing intentionally. **  
(Kimi ga itsuka hoshigatta omoi ga) T** he Archangel's hatches open up as from the inside, the Strike and Blade prepared to launch into the battlefield. Kira and Kurogasa look up, both ready to face the conflict. Once Kira and Kurogasa were given the green light, they launched out into space.

 **(Soko ni aru nara~)** The two Gundams then had their Phase Shift Armor activate before their thrusters fired up and the scene ends with a still shot of the Strike, Blade, and Moebius Zero.

* * *

Phase 1 - False Peace

 **January 25, C.E. 71  
ORB Colony Heliopolis**

It was another peaceful day in Heliopolis. As a neutral territory, one can expect Naturals and Coordinators to live side-by-side in peace. Granted, they were either unaware or uncaring of which is which. All they know was that they were fellow residents, friends, or neighbors. However, there was no telling of how long peace this will last. While the colony is peaceful, that doesn't mean that they were ignorant of the current events happening around them. This entire war started because of the racism, discrimination, and genoism between Naturals and Coordinators. It is because of people like Blue Cosmos or other extreme organizations that Naturals and Coordinators, who want nothing to do with the war, fled to neutral territories to escape from such things. Those caught in the crossfire were not allowed to sit on the fence and were forced to pick a side. You're either with one or the other. No matter what they were forced to decide, they will eventually be killed. Which makes it all the more difficult for innocent civilians to try and live out their lives. Luckily, the neutral nations who were against the war provided relief and shelter for those exiled from it. The ORB Union and Heliopolis were no exceptions.

In one of the gazebos at the park, there were two boys working on their laptops. At first glance, many would think that they were twins. But the fact was, their likeness was simply pure coincidence.

"Seriously, why does Professor Kato always mess up these computer algorithms?! The inputs are all wrong!" A teen groaned frustrated, scratching his head wildly before typing on his laptop.

This is Kurogasa Kururugi.

He's sixteen years old with chin length brown hair and a fanned out fringe at the front. His icy blue eyes stared hard at the screen as he was typing. He wore a gold shirt with an unbuttoned silver trench coat over it and accompanying his looks, he wore light blue denim jeans, and black shoes.

The other teen is named Kira Yamato. He's about the same age with brown hair but his fringe was swept to the right while having purple eyes. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt with a wide white collar and there were red straps around each of his arms and below the lapels of that said collar. To finish off his look, he wore light green pants that had red straps on his knees and black shoes.

"He did it again, huh?" Kira replied.

"For the third time this week!" Kurogasa yelled comically and threw his hands in the air. "Aaaaaaargh! There's a limit to someone's stupidity!"

"He's only trying to help us," Kira slightly sweat dropped at his friend's antic.

"More like trying to do something behind our backs…" Kurogasa muttered as he rapidly typed on his keyboard again.

"Come on, surely you don't think of him that way, do you?" Kira asked, being the good boy he was, trying to defend his teacher.

"Trust me, once you see the mess he made, you'll definitely have a second opinion of him." Kurogasa retorted, turning his laptop around to show Kira one of the many algorithms he was trying to fix.

"Wait, is this for real?" Kira questioned with bugged out eyes. "And here I thought you were over-blowing it…"

"I wasn't…" Kurogasa pouted, crossing his arms while looking away.

"Well… I guess I can't blame you." Kira sighed. "I'd probably be frustrated too."

"I don't think you can pull off frustrated, given your personality." Kurogasa deadpanned with a sweat drop while looking at him. "No offense."

"None taken."

"Hey, Kira! Kurogasa!"

They turned to where the voices came from and saw two more teenagers approaching them. The first was a boy with brown hair like them but the color was paled and his style is somewhat unkempt that went down to his neck. He wore a light green short-sleeved jacket over his blue shirt with gray jeans and blue shoes while carrying a blue backpack. The other was a girl their age with short hazelnut colored hair and sky blue eyes, wearing an orange and yellow sleeveless dress that fell to her knees and wore orange arm warmers, with yellow socks and brown boots. She carried her yellow backpack on her back.

These two were named Tolle Koenig and Miriallia Haw.

"Hey guys…" Kurogasa sighed.

"What's wrong, Kuro? You don't look so good." Miriallia, or Miri as her friends called her, asked.

"Professor Kato messed up these algorithms again…" Kurogasa answered irritably with his head hung down and shoulders in a slump.

Being a first-generation Coordinator is both a blessing and a curse. On one side, having a number of enhanced traits including faster learning, stronger and faster bodies that are virtually immune to diseases, are traits that he can't complain about. However, on the other side of that coin, when it comes to faster learning, it shows how outclassed the Naturals really were. And it's because of that very gap, that Kurogasa gets easily annoyed.

"Really?" Tolle blinked. "Isn't that like the third time this week?"

"Yes, and I'm ready to pull his hair out because of his stupidity!" Kurogasa replied, lifting up his head with a comical angry look, gritting his teeth while clenching his fists so tight, his knuckles turned white.

"Wow, you must be really stressed to snap like that," Tolle commented with a slight grin. "Maybe talking to Flay will make you feel better."

"GAH, STOP THAT TOLLE!" Kurogasa blanched. "You _know_ I can't handle pretty girls!"

If there was one thing he couldn't handle and disliked himself for, it's being around a pretty lady. It gets him every time. Whenever he sees one, especially a girl whom he has a crush on, he would easily blush. He also believed that a relationship should be a private matter until one was ready to reveal that said relationship. And someone like Tolle who constantly teases him about it, wasn't helping him at all.

"Isn't Flay engaged to Sai?" Kira asked. He once had a crush on the pretty redhead, but he moved on since her father, George Allster, was a known Coordinator hater. Being the minister of the Earth Alliance did that to him.

Kurogasa flinched at the mentioning. That was another thing bothering him. Sai Argyle was his best friend and it pained him to see that he was engaged to the girl he liked since childhood. Sure, he tried his best to be happy for them, but that proved to be very difficult. He often wished that _he_ was one engaged to her, but he hid his feelings for his friends' happiness. There was also the fact that her father, as mentioned before, was a Coordinator hater.

However, George had actually taken a liking to the boy. Mainly due to the fact, that he had never revealed himself as a Coordinator while his parents were Naturals. Back then, Kurogasa was a shy, quiet, and polite young boy and because that he was well behaved, Flay and him soon became friends, with Sai befriending them later on in their lives.

"Oh, so you _do_ got the hots for her. I mean granted you three are childhood friends, so it's a given…" Tolle said casually shrugging his shoulders.

"Kono yaro! C'mere!" Kurogasa growled as he got up from his seat, went behind Tolle and wrapped his arms around his neck and head, choking him comically.

"Ack! Miri! Help! He's gonna kill me!" Tolle begged his girlfriend as he flailed about.

"You deserve it for being so insensitive, jerk," Miri stuck out her tongue at him.

"ACK! OKAY! OKAY! I GIVE! UNCLE! UNCLE!" Tolle yelled as he tapped out, before Kurogasa let him go and Tolle took deep breaths, placing his hands on his knees.

"Serves you right…" Kurogasa grumbled.

Meanwhile, Miri saw the news feed on Kira's laptop and couldn't help but frown. "There was a battle on Kaohsiung?"

"Yeah, ZAFT forces have probably taken over it by now," Kira answered as a small green mechanical bird landed on his laptop.

 _"Birdy!"_ the bird chirped mechanically.

"It's so close to home. I wonder if everyone is okay…" Miri said worriedly.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come here." Kurogasa sighed.

"Don't worry. It's not like they're going to attack ORB. After all, we're a neutral faction," Tolle answered.

* * *

In the depths of space, a large brown spaceship was docking into the spaceport, slowly coming to stop.

[ _"Axis adjusted, right, 6.51 points. Entering vector, satisfactory."_ ] A voice on the radio said in the control room. [ _"Braking jets, off. Changing control to electromagnetic bucket. Deceleration rate of 2.56. We are stopping the ship. Stand by."_ ]

On the bridge of the spaceship itself a man in his mid-20's with blonde hair and grey eyes was with the captain. This was Lieutenant Mu La Flaga. He was a veteran Mobile Armor ace, who's famously known as the "Hawk of Endymion" for destroying five GINN Mobile Suits with his Moebius Zero Mobile Armor at the Battle of Endymion Crater, a feat previously considered impossible. However, Mu knows that this title is nothing more than a formality just to cover up what had happened then. It was also because of that battle that it left him as the only remaining OMNI pilot capable of _handling_ the Moebius Zero, the wire-guided Gunbarrels of which require a high degree of spatial awareness not commonly possessed by Naturals.

"This ship has safely completed its final mission. You've served well as an escort. Thank you Lieutenant." The captain nodded.

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad we arrived safely without incident." Mu waved off. "What's the status of ZAFT vessels in the vicinity?" He asked.

"We traced two, but don't worry." the captain assured. "They can't do a thing once we're docked."

Mu scoffed good-naturedly. "Because it's a neutral nation? What a joke."

The captain laughed at that. "Sure, but thanks to that we've been able to proceed with our plans to this point. ORB is a territory of Earth, after all."

"Still… are you sure those pilots can handle things from here?" Mu asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Those cadets are top gun and will make fine G-Pilots. Someone like you would stick out like a sore thumb." The captain chuckled. Mu couldn't help but chuckle too.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the vast depths of space, a Nazca-class ZAFT ship called the Vesalius and a Laurasia-class ship were near the vicinity of the Heliopolis colony. On the bridge of the Vesalius, a man in a white ZAFT uniform was studying a photo. His long blond hair was wavy and his features were hidden by a mask.

His name was Rau Le Creuset.

The photo he was looking at was that of a Mobile Suit, but this wasn't just any regular Mobile Suit. This Mobile Suit was one of six state-of-the-art prototypes that the Earth Alliance have made, in hopes of combating the ZAFT Mobile Suits.

"It seems that ORB isn't as Neutral as they had often preached," the man commented.

"What will we do, sir?" the ship captain, Ades, asked.

"I think it should be clear, Ades. We cannot allow the prototypes to fall to the Earth Alliance's hand," the man, Rau Le Creuset, replied evenly. "Send word to Athrun and the others to begin the infiltration."

"Yes sir." Captain Ades nodded before pressing a button on his armrest. "Begin the operation."

* * *

Back inside Heliopolis, the four friends were walking on their way towards a car stop where automatic cars were parked and will take them wherever they need to go. They saw a red haired girl with pale blue eyes, while wearing a pink dress, as she talked to two of her friends. The girl in question was Flay Allster, daughter of George Allster, Minister of the Earth Alliance, and the not so secret crush of Kurogasa. Flay looked quite flustered about something while the two girls squealed.

"Look, there she is. Go say hi." Tolle grinned, forcibly pushing Kurogasa.

"O-Oi, what are you doing?" Kurogasa gritted trying to resist.

"C'mon, don't be shy…!" Tolle grunted, pushing him harder.

"Knock it off!" Kurogasa growled.

One of Flay's friends noticed Kira and the others and spoke, "Hey, did you know? Flay got a love letter from Sai!"

"Cut it out," Flay pleaded.

"Gh!" Kurogasa flinched, hearing that. Just how much longer does he have to endure this?

"Looks like you got more competition, Kurogasa." Tolle snickered.

"Kono yaro! What did I tell you about that?!" Kurogasa growled before putting him in a submission hold.

"GAHHHHH! Stop, stop, stop! You're gonna break me!" Tolle wailed.

"That's the idea, baka!" Kurogasa roared angrily.

"Geez, they're so childish," another friend of Flay's huffed while Flay herself giggled.

"Boys will be always be boys while we girls grow up into ladies, won't we?"

"Please don't put me with them," Kira begged. He preferred himself, being much more mature compared to his friends, thank you very much.

"Of course not. You're much maturer than Kurogasa or Tolle, Kira," Miri assured, calming him down when she patted his shoulder.

"Oi! I thought you were on _my_ side, Miri!" Kurogasa protested as he put Tolle into another submission hold.

"Okay, okay, okay, I give! Uncle! Uncle!" Tolle begged as he tapped out before Kurogasa let go.

"That's what you get…" Kurogasa grumbled.

"There, there, Kurogasa. I'm sure Tolle was just kidding," Flay told her childhood friend.

"Really? Because it looked to me like he was serious…" Kurogasa muttered.

"I was…"

*BONK!*

"OW!" Tolle cried out in pain after Kurogasa bonked him on the head.

"Urusai…"

"Okay, how about this? After I go shopping with the girls, we can go to the usual spot for ice cream to get away from these jokers. Just the two of us." Flay suggested to him.

"Eh?! R-Really?" Kurogasa blushed.

"Mhmm," the pretty redhead nodded. After all, she really liked Kurogasa. If it wasn't for her pre-arranged engagement with Sai, she would have liked to go out with him instead. He was rather cute and couldn't help but find his nervousness around girls so adorable. He was like this back then when they were young. She remembered when they first saw each other. Kurogasa hid behind his mother, but she would encourage him and after a while, they acted like that they've been best friends for ages.

"O-Okay! You got it!" Kurogasa smiled excitedly.

"Great! I'll see you later!" Flay smiled back before turning to her friends with a pout. "And you two better not say anything."

"Excuse us, but can you let us pass through?" A voice asked. They all turned to see an older woman with short black hair, wearing a formal suit and black sunglasses. She was accompanied by two men, one of them having short dark blue hair and the other with brown hair. "We're in a bit of a hurry and almost late to our meeting," the woman said.

"Oh, sure," Flay replied as she let the woman and her companions board the car.

"You have my thanks," she smiled a little and left. After the car drove off, Flay turned to her friends again.

"Let's go." Flay huffed before walking away to the next automatic car.

"Wait for us!" the girls called out, running after her. Kurogasa was staring at Flay as she left with her friends. She eventually noticed him and waved, which he returned with a silly grin on his face.

"Wow, I never thought today would actually happen," Kira commented with an amazed look on his face.

"You're telling _me_ …" Miri agreed.

"Hehe~, Sai is gonna be very jealous." Tolle grinned.

"Shut it, Tolle…" Kurogasa growled giving him a dark stare before walking off to the next car. "C'mon, we gotta meet up with him and Kuzzey."

"H-Hey, wait up!" Tolle cried out running after him with Miri and Kira following.

* * *

"Well, this place is certainly peaceful," the blue haired man said with a light smile. The woman removed her glasses, revealing her purple eyes.

She sighed and replied, "It is. Back on Earth, children of their age were sent to battle. I almost don't want to leave this place." The tone in her voice almost sounded like she didn't want to disturb the peace. The man nodded as the car drove towards the Morgenroete facility inside the colony.

In her line of work, she knew that at one point or another, peace will eventually be disturbed, and they will have to fight in order to keep the peace. That is what the Earth Alliance and ZAFT have been doing for almost a year.

They have been fighting in hopes that the war will end swiftly, but that proved to be a lie. It was dragging on. Perhaps maybe _too_ long. Earth's history was forged by the flames of war, tempered by the hammer of ambitions and ideals, while set on the anvil of time that kept constant. And this war was no exception. Granted, it will take time before peace can be made, but there was no telling of when it will ever come. There was so much hatred between the two races of humanity, that people begin to doubt whether or not this war will ever end.

The only thing they can do, was hope and pray.

* * *

Back in space, two spacecraft-like pods shot out of the Vesalius towards the colony. Thankfully for them, they weren't noticed by the security, guarding the colony. The pods then opened up revealing ZAFT forces, half of them wearing red spacesuits while the other half wore green, all equipped with jetpacks and guns while carrying explosives. They all came out of the pods and went towards a metal door, but there were lasers defending the corridor. One of them looked at their watches and there was a timer. When it hit 1 minute the red lasers were suddenly turned off.

One of the red suited soldiers punched some numbers on the nearby keypad to open the maintenance door and allow him and his comrades to sneak into the colony. Once they floated in the corridor, they arrived at some kind of ship hangar. One of them gave a signal to separate into groups and floated off to their respective places, planting the explosives at key points. After setting the timers, they quickly floating towards another corridor to head deeper into the colony.

* * *

Kurogasa, Kira, Miri, and Tolle soon arrived at their classroom, after driving for a few minutes while going through security checkpoints. Inside, there was a human-sized robot used for their classes with a table littered with laptops, computers, and wires. Waiting for them were three people. The first was a teen of their age with black hair whose style was somewhat like a bowl, if not for the hairline that split between. He was of Asian descent with black eyes and wore a green hoodie with tan khakis and black shoes. He was Kuzzey Buskirk. The second teen had short sandy blonde hair with orange sunglasses. He wore a black shirt over his yellow and red long-sleeved jacket, accompanied by his gray pants and black shoes. This was Sai Argyle, Kurogasa's best friend and fiance of Flay Allster. The last however was someone unknown to them. This person had blonde hair that fell to their neck and has orange eyes. They wore a brown trench coat with a black hat on top while wearing cream pants and brown boots.

"Hey guys…" Kurogasa greeted.

"About time you four got here," Sai greeted back. "The professor has been waiting for you."

"Blame his stupidity for mixing things up," Kurogasa grumbled.

"Don't mind Kurogasa. He's just stressed," Kira said to his friends.

"About what?" Kuzzey asked curiously.

Kurogasa didn't reply, but continued to grumble and mumble under his breath.

"See?" Kira chuckled before he noticed the stranger. "Hey, who's that?"

"Him? Oh, he was waiting for Professor Kato while he went to check on something," Kuzzey answered.

"So what's up?" Tolle asked.

"Here." Sai said, handing Kira a rectangular disk. "He asked me to give Kira this."

"Again?" Kira sighed, slightly weary.

"I don't know what it is; assuming that it's work for Morgenroete." Sai replied.

"Nothing special." Kira replied, examining the disk. "It's probably regarding improvement of the frame setup module. Most likely a program analysis."

"Geez, if I had a dime for every time I hear the word 'improvement'." Kurogasa muttered. "Ah… speaking of Morgenroete, I heard a strange rumor the other day."

"What kind of rumor?" Tolle asked as the others looked to him curiously. This was the first time that they've ever heard a rumor about Morgenroete. Granted, the company itself never had a bad reputation, but it seemed strange that people would talk about it like they've done something bad.

"I'm not sure if it's true, but I heard something about them building six state-of-the-art Mobile Suits here. And the EA is in on it too."

"!" the blonde haired person's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's crazy. Why would they want to do that? We're a neutral faction." Miri said in disbelief. The blonde-haired person then suddenly got in front of Kurogasa.

"Where did you hear that!?" The person asked rather urgent.

"Whoa! What's _your_ problem all of a sudden?" Kurogasa asked, a little surprised and annoyed.

"Just answer the question!" the blonde pushed further.

"Hey, what's your deal!?" Tolle rebuked.

"Look, they're only just rumors. I'm not even sure that they're true." Kurogasa said to the blonde-haired person. "And why are _you_ so concerned about it anyways?"

The blonde looked away and growled, "None of your business…" then went back to lean against the wall in a foul mood.

"What's with _him_?" Kira asked lowly.

"Dunno," Kurogasa replied.

"By the way," Tolle grinned mischievously before locking Kuro in a submission hold. "Why don't you tell Sai what you're doing, later on today?"

"Are you kidding me?! Not a chance!" Kurogasa gritted trying to break the hold.

"Huh? What is it?" Sai asked.

"It's nothing! Don't listen to the idiot over here!" Kurogasa replied as he managed to reverse the hold and put Tolle into it instead.

"Owowowowowowowowowowow!"

"I'm not sure why I'm dating you in the first place, Tolle…" Miri sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

* * *

In the space hangar control room, the alarms were blaring as the computer detected heat source signals coming from the ZAFT ships.

"Heliopolis here!" A control room officer spoke into the headset. "Approaching ZAFT vessels. Please respond! Approaching ZAFT vessels. Please respond!" But there was no response, he then turned to see the Chief Controller.

"Calm down! Stop the alert!" The Chief Controller said before he took the headset. "Notice to the approaching ZAFT vessels! Your actions are in violation of a treaty with our nation! Stop your ships at once! ZAFT vessels! Stop your ships at once!" But again, there was no response.

"There are powerful electrical interference coming from the ZAFT vessels!" One of the control room officers said. "This is clearly an act of hostility!"

* * *

On the space cargo ship…

"A ZAFT Nazca-class and Laurasia-class here?" the operator asked bewildered before he detected more sources. "More heat sources launched from the ship! They're GINNs!"

"Damn, they know!" Mu cursed as he rushed out to sortie. "Have Luke and Gail standby in their Moebius'! I'm going out!"

"All hands, Level 1 Battle Stations! Scramble the Moebius'! Don't let them get close to the colony!" the ship captain barked out.

* * *

"What?!" Another captain said surprised as he was on the phone with someone. "Tch… fine. If need be, we will set sail!" He then hung up and turned to a few of the officers. "Tell Lieutenant Ramius to come here! We have to move the G-Weapons now!" These three officers were the same people that Flay let pass through. The woman was Ensign Natarle Badgiruel and the other two were Ensign Arnold Neumann and Petty Officer 2nd Class Jackie Tonomura.

"Yes sir!" they saluted before floating off.

* * *

The explosives kept ticking… and the countdown dwindled. The people in the colony were completely unaware of what was happening. The false peace they are living right now, was about to end violently.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM!***

"UWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Kurogasa and everyone else cried out in shock as everything in the room was shaking, and some of the equipment fell to the ground. They were trying to stand their ground as the room kept shaking.

"It can't be," The blonde haired person gasped, probably realizing what was happening.

"What's going on?!" Miri panicked.

"An asteroid?" Sai got out.

"No…" Kurogasa gritted. "These vibrations… it feels like something exploded from inside the colony!"

"Are you serious?!" Kuzzey asked incredulously.

"That's not possible! Heliopolis is perfectly safe!" Tolle exclaimed.

"Worry about that later! We have to get out of here!" Kira urged.

"C'mon, Miri! We've got to go to the shelters!" Tolle urged. Soon, the group of student friends and the blonde-haired person got out of the classroom and ran down the hallways along with a few other civilians. As they continued to run, the lights flickered as more explosions were heard from inside the colony. Sai opened up an emergency door that led to a series of stairs spiraling upwards, and some civilians were going up.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Sai asked.

"We don't know!" one of them said.

"We're under attack, that's what!" A second person answered. "ZAFT Mobile Suits have entered the colony!"

"WHAT?!" Kurogasa gawked. "Then… those rumors are true…?"

At that point, the blonde from before suddenly went the other way, going deeper into the facility. "Hey, wait! Where are you going?!" Kira asked as he followed the person.

"Kira! Forget that guy!" Kurogasa called out, but Kira still followed the cap-wearing blonde. "Doh, why me?!" Cursing, the blue-eyed boy decided to follow the other brunette.

"Hey! Kira! Kurogasa! Where are you going?!" Kuzzey called out.

"I'll be back! I gotta get these two!" Kurogasa shouted as he ran after Kira and the blonde-haired person as more explosions suddenly came from inside the building, making smoke cloud his vision. "Crap…! Kira, get back here!" He shouted, running into the smoke.

Just as Kurogasa went through the smoke, he saw Kira and the blonde who had their cap blown away, revealing her feminine features.

"Y-You're a girl?" Kira choked out.

"No way!" Kurogasa gawked, but he said that for a completely different reason.

"You got a problem with that?!" The blonde-haired girl snapped.

"Uh, sorry," Kira apologized. "Anyways, we gotta go to the shelters!"

"You guys go ahead! I need to confirm something!" she shouted before she hurried and went deeper into Morgenroete.

"Confirm what? That the Mobile Suit rumor was true?! Get real! There's no way!" Kurogasa shouted, running after her.

"Guys, wait!" Kira shouted, running after them.

* * *

"Hmhmhm… and there they are. Just like what Commander Le Creuset said." One member of the ZAFT Red Coats smirked as he put down his binoculars. If his helmet were off, we would have seen silver hair that fell to his neck and the bangs of his hair covering half his forehead while neatly trimmed in a straight line. His name was Yzak Joule.

"As expected of those Naturals. Stir the hornet's nest, and they'll panic like chickens losing their heads," his friend snickered. He had tan skin with purple eyes and without his helmet, his hair would be curly and wavy blonde. His name was Dearka Elsman.

"So that's them? The Earth Alliance's Mobile Suits?" asked the last member. He had amber eyes and would have green wavy locks of hair if it wasn't for his normal suit's helmet. He was Nicol Amalfi.

Fun fact, the three of them were sons of the Councilmen and Councilwoman of ZAFT. And they were recent graduates as Red Coats of ZAFT.

"There are six of them, but I only see three. They're probably still in the factory." The fourth member deducted. This fourth member had green eyes and if it wasn't for the helmet, he would have had dark bluish-black hair that fell to his neck as well. His name was Athrun Zala. "Alright, here's what we'll do. Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, you three seize the Mobile Suits on the road. I'll send the coordinates for Miguel to attack the convoy. Rusty and I will have our teams head into the factory to get the other three."

"Okay. I'll leave it to you." Yzak nodded.

Athrun nodded before he and another Red Coat went to the factory along with their team members.

"We should go too. The sooner we do this, the faster we get out of here," Dearka stated.

"Right. Let's go!" Nicol nodded before they and their team set off.

* * *

 ***RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!***

Outside the colony in space, the Mobile Armors were engaged in a battle with the GINNs, trying to shoot them down. Unfortunately, Luke and Gail were destroyed by the GINNs.

"Tch… damn ZAFT," Mu gritted as he activated his weapon system and two cylindrical pods detached from the Mobile Armor, jutting out Gunbarrels before firing bullets at one GINN. The GINN tried to shoot the down, but Mu's control over them was too good and it got ripped apart by the hail of bullets. He then fired his Linear Gun at another GINN and made direct hits sending the GINN flying for a moment before it stopped its momentum. It then flew right back into battle, shooting at Mu again. "Go down already!"

The Moebius Zero then detached all of its Gunbarrels and fired at the GINN. The latter tried its best to avoid the all-direction fire, but eventually, it was shot at the shoulder, making it stumble, before it was torn apart by the gunfire. Mu flew away as the GINN exploded in a blaze.

"Damn… the intel must have leaked somehow. This is bad…" Mu cursed before he felt a familiar sensation in his mind, something that would akin to being psychic. He pulled up just in time as bullets streaked in space. Turning his camera view, he saw his attacker. It was a white ZGMF-515 CGUE and he instantly knew who it was. "Rau Le Creuset!"

"Ho~… so you can feel my presence, Mu La Flaga," Creuset smirked in his CGUE. "Fascinating, simply fascinating. I hope you can entertain me, but would it be enough?"

The CGUE fired its machine gun with rapid precision and the bullet managed to shoot one of the Gunbarrels, forcing Mu to detach it before it exploded. He returned fire with his Linear Gun while detaching the remaining Gunbarrels. "Grrrrr… you bastard!" Mu gritted as the CGUE danced in between the shots before returning fire with both its Machine Gun and Shield Vulcan, destroying another Gunbarrel.

"Hmhmhmhm… you amuse me Mu, but this is all a farce display of drama!" Creuset said before he suddenly barrel rolled away from Mu.

"What the-"

 ***RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!***

Now it was Mu's turn to be on the defense as he was maneuvering his Mobile Armor to dodge the bullets that tried to pierce his machine, although some of them grazed the hull.

"At this rate, I'm gonna get shredded…" Mu said to himself.

* * *

Back inside the colony…

 ***RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!***

Two GINNs that were inside the colony ripped apart the convoy with their bullets as they destroyed the supply trucks and jeeps that carried rocket launchers on them. The workers and officers ducked down for cover as they did a flyby over the convoy. The ZAFT pilots that secretly invaded the colony then suddenly jettisoned down on the road with their jet packs and started shooting them with their machine guns.

"Secure those three Mobile Suits first!" Yzak ordered. "We have to disable their self-destruction programs before we can operate them!"

"Heh, this'll be a piece of cake." Dearka smirked. He then immediately headed towards one of the trailers, gunning the guards and the driver easily. He then climbed the ladder and boarded the Mobile Suit before starting up the machine, quickly working on the OS. "These guys are a piece of work. They didn't finish the OS on this machine. But I gotta admit, they did some sweet things with this baby."

"Hmph, figures. Those Naturals didn't even know what they're doing," Yzak scoffed as he managed to board the second MS and worked on its OS. "Nicol, how are things are your end?"

"Just got in." Nicol answered as he was already on the third MS and typed on the keyboard. "I'm updating the OS on this one, but it might take me some time. You're gonna have to cover me while I do it."

"No problem. Just do your thing." Dearka assured. "Athrun and Rusty are sure taking their time though…"

"We don't really have to wait for them. We need to deliver these new models to Commander Le Creuset," Yzak replied.

"Okay I'm done. Let's get out of here," Nicol said as he finished writing the OS.

"Good, let's go."

At Yzak's command, the three Mobile Suits came to life and stood up from their trailers. Their thrusters came to life and they soon escaped from the colony, never to return again.

* * *

"Lieutenant Ramius! We've lost contact with the control room! Situation unknown!" one person shouted. The person he was talking to was Lieutenant Murrue Ramius. She was a woman in her mid twenties with mid-back length brown hair that became wavy near the tip, with burgundy eyes. She was wearing Morgenroete's uniform when she was actually a Lieutenant of OMNI Enforcer.

"So ZAFT knew the G-Weapons were here…!" Murrue cursed before she barked out some orders. "Secure the Strike, Aegis, and Blade! Bring them away from here!"

"Yes ma'am!"

At the same time, Kira, Kurogasa, and the girl kept running down the hallway, with the girl taking the lead. She was determined to find out the truth, even if it meant getting her killed.

"Hey! I said get back here!" Kurogasa shouted to the girl. "Do you have any idea where you're even going?!"

"Shut up!" the blonde shot back testily. "Don't follow me!"

"How can we, with you going somewhere unknown in a situation like this!?" Kira replied.

"I told you that I needed to confirm something!" The girl said.

"And I told _you_ ,that there's no way the Mobile Suit rumor is true!" Kurogasa snapped.

"You don't know anything!" she growled.

The trio finally reached the end of the hallway and what they saw shocked them. Laid down on container trailers were three Mobile Suits. Despite their dull gray coloring, they looked so advanced when compared to GINNs or other ZAFT models. There were also workers and officers defending the Mobile Suits with their guns as the ZAFT pilots tried to make their way into the compound.

"W-What the-!?" Kira gasped.

"No way…" Kurogasa said in shock. "So the rumors _were_ true…" He couldn't believe the terror of the truth they had learned. There were actual Mobile Suits hidden inside Morgenroete. The notion of ORB being neutral has been thrown out the window. The fact that these three machines have been hidden here in secret has proven that they have sided with the Earth Alliance. They no longer held true to their motto and have become hypocritical to their own beliefs.

"I knew it… the Earth Alliance's prototype Mobile Suits." the girl muttered, grabbing the railings in shock before falling to her knees with her eyes shut. "FATHER, YOU TRAITOR!"

"Who's there?!" Murrue shouted as she pointed her gun at them.

"Shoot! Move it!" Kurogasa shouted, snapping out of it as he ran, while Kira took the girl's hand, running just in time before the bullets hit them.

"Children?" Murrue gasped in surprise.

"We're civilians! We're looking for shelters!" Kira shouted back at her.

"There's a shelter down here, right across! Go there! I'll cover for you!" was Murrue's reply.

"Just don't shoot at us next time!" Kurogasa shouted as the trio kept running before they found the said shelter. To be honest, it was more of an elevator that led to one. Kira then pressed the button on the intercom. "Hello! Is anyone in there?! We need to get in!"

[ _"Who's there!? Sorry, we're already full here! We only have room for one more person!"_ ]

"That's alright! Please take our friend with you!" Kira replied before he pushed the girl to the elevator. "Get in here, quick!"

"But what about _you_ guys!?" she asked.

"We'll be alright. Just go!" Kurogasa answered.

"Hey!" the girl was cut off as the elevator's door shut and took her to the shelter.

"Let's try somewhere else. Maybe there are more shelters around here." Kira suggested.

"Right!" Kurogasa nodded before the two ran off.

 ***BANG!***

"RUSTY!" Athrun shouted seeing his friend, shot to the head. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He yelled running as he shot the one who killed his comrade.

"Hamana!" Murrue cried out before she noticed the boys again. How come they didn't go into the shelters? "Why are you still here?! Get to the shelters!"

"Sorry! That shelter is full!" Kira replied.

"We're finding another one! Are there any others?!" Kurogasa asked.

"No, that's the only shelter we have!" Murrue shouted before more explosions rang out making them take cover momentarily. "You boys get down over here!"

"Whoa!" Kurogasa shouted as bullets passed him overhead. "This is nuts! Why the heck did the Earth Alliance think it's a good idea to build Mobile Suits in a neutral colony!?"

"Worry about that later! We have to get down over there now!" Kira urged.

"Grrrrrrrr… fine." Kurogasa growled. As much as he wanted answers, Kira was right. All that mattered right now was their safety. They have to stay alive first if they want to get any answers. So Kurogasa ran alongside the railing before he jumped over it and landed on one of the Mobile Suits safely.

"Alright, this should do…" Kurogasa said before a grenade exploded nearby. "W-What the-!?"

"DIE, YOU NATURAL SCUM!" he heard a ZAFT soldier yell and pointed his gun at him as he rushed at the teen. Kurogasa gasped as he saw the gun pointed at him, but his instincts took over as the ZAFT soldier fired and he somehow managed to dodge the bullet before he grabbed the soldier's arm and pivoted it so that the gun was pointing at the soldier himself. Kurogasa then grabbed the trigger and-

 ***BANG!***

The ZAFT soldier's expression turned into a disbelieving shock as he fell dead. Kurogasa's eyes widened in horror as he realized what he just done. He killed someone and now their blood is on his hands. He fell to his rear and looked at those said hands. "I-I killed him…" Kurogasa muttered in shock. His hands were shaking at what just happened, unable to move. His very innocence was now tainted and can never become clean again.

Meanwhile Kira had jumped over as well as Murrue met up with him.

But as they did-

 ***BANG!***

A shot rang out and the bullet hit Murrue's arm. "Gah!" She cried out as she fell on one knee.

"Hey!" Kira cried out as he ran over to her. Another ZAFT soldier was coming towards them with a knife in hand and Kira was ready to defend Murrue. However, just when the ZAFT soldier was about to attack, their faces met.

"Athrun…?" Kira said in shock.

Athrun stopped and looked at the brunette, stunned. "Kira…?"

As they looked at each other, a certain memory had surfaced.

* * *

 **Flashback - 3 years ago**

 _On one beautiful day, the cherry blossoms bloomed and the petals gently fell on a concrete path in Copernicus City. A young Kira and Athrun were talking to each other as the latter was giving the former, Birdy, as a present to him._

 _"There's no way a war's going to happen between the PLANTs and Earth. I'm sure they'll see eye-to-eye." A young Athrun said as the mechanical bird hopped from his hands to Kira's. "The evacuation doesn't mean a thing anyways. It's not needed. You'll come to the PLANTs too, right Kira?"_

 _A young Kira smiled and nodded, holding the mechanical bird in his hand. A young Athrun nodded back with a small smile on his face._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

More explosions rang out, causing them to snap out of their trance from going down Memory Lane. Kira and Athrun knew they were going to meet again, but not like they had expected. They weren't supposed to meet like this, but fate had its plans, as it kept weaving its threads. This war will now test their friendship. Only time will tell of whether or not their bond as friends will last.

Back then, it was a time where even though it was false, peace had reigned. It lasted for as much as it could, but it was only on borrowed time. Time that cannot be bought back. War was here to collect its debt and humanity has paid that debt. One that came in the form of soldiers dying and innocent civilians being caught in the crossfire. The bodies of the fallen, crowded on the ground as the innocent screamed in horror of the sudden attack. Murrue saw the opportunity and aimed her gun at Athrun. The latter saw this and had no choice but to retreat as he jumped and floated away while she shot bullets, that missed. His mission was now top priority and had to get one of the Mobile Suits out of here. So he went towards the Aegis and got into the cockpit. Murrue elbowed Kira into the cockpit of the Mobile Suit _they_ were on, the Strike, and she soon entered it as well, with the doors closing.

As for Kurogasa, he was able to snap out of his trance from killing a ZAFT soldier, seeing that Kira had entered one of the Mobile Suits. "Damn it… what have I gotten myself into…?!" He gritted to himself before he got up and entered the cockpit as well. The Mobile Suit that was code-named Blade.

 **(Anna ni issho datta no ni~)**

The Strike soon came online as the hand grabbed the handle of the trailer and slowly rose up from it. The cables on its back detached from the Mobile Suit and it stood upright as its eyes briefly shined yellow.

 **(Yuugure wa mou chigau iro~)**

After a few moments, the Blade too went online as the hand grabbed the handle of _its_ trailer and slowly rose up from it. The cables on its back were detached from the Mobile Suit and it stood upright while its eyes briefly glowed red. By the time the two Mobile Suits stood up, time seemed to stop as the explosions from behind became prominent.

* * *

 **(Cue Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni by See-Saw)**

 **(Instrumental)** In front of the camera was a picture of Kurogasa and his friends as it slowly pans out… before it slowly burned starting at his and Kira's faces.

 **(Arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru dake)** The next scene showed a mysterious man as he visited a grave that held a name that was scratched off. He slowly walked away as he disappeared into the night.  
 **(Tsumetaku kimi suteta kokoro wa samayou bakari)** Then the scene showed a crying Kira alone inside the cockpit of his Gundam, while Kurogasa held on to a knife with Flay looking worried from a distance.

 **(Sonna kakko warusa ga ikiru to iu koto nara)** The following scene was Athrun sitting in his room looking outside with a sad look as he gripped his hand tightly. Lacus looked into the night sky with an empty look as all around her were destroy plants and buildings. Then the scene changed to Cagalli sitting at a campfire readying her weapon. **  
(Samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou)** Next was every single Gundam from both sides burning in a bloody battle ground. The Strike's eyes glowed as it tried to stand up but its action caused it to fall apart making a giant dust cloud.

 **(Anna ni issho datta no ni)** Kurogasa was falling into nothingness as he screamed for help, trying to reach for anything. Soon nothing but his hand was visible until Flay pulled him up as the two smiled at each other. **  
(Yuugure wa mou chigau iro)** After Flay pulled him up, he turned to see Lacus who held his hand out to him and Kurogasa's eyes widened, as if sensing that she and him were somehow connected. **  
(Semete kono tsukiakari no shita de)** Kira walked past the destroyed Mobile Suits as he looked down in shame. As he walked, he saw Athrun and both stop in their tracks looking at each other sadly. **  
(Shizuka na nemuri wo)** The last scene showed the Strike and Blade on Earth standing in an empty plain of grass with some of the characters looked to the horizon, seeing the sunrise of a new day. Kira and Kurogasa with Lacus and Flay all looked at the each other and smiled, confident that one day their futures will be bright before they looked back at the sunrise and the song ends.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

The peaceful life that Kira and Kurogasa have taken for granted was cut short. Now they are thrown into battle, trapped in war machines that both can barely comprehend. The mysterious Rau Le Creuset faces off against war hero Mu La Flaga in a battle for power over the top secret weapons.

 **Next time on Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Rise of the Guardian**

 **Its Name Is Gundam**

To the land of wars, come back to life Gundam!

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Corner**

Hello and welcome to the Mobile Suit Corner! For our first edition, let's have a look on the GINN. What? You'd expect one of the Gundams to be here? Too bad, it's the expendable mook GINN! Err, well, that seems to be their fate somehow. And so do Zaku, Hizack, Leo, GM II, and so on…

Er-hem, let's look at the tech specs shall we?

 **ZGMF-1017 GINN**  
 **Head Height:** 21.43 meters; 70.308 ft. 843.701 in  
 **Standard Weight:** 78.5 metric tons  
 **Power-plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery  
 **Pilot Accommodations:** Pilot only (in cockpit in chest)  
 **Special Equipments and Features**  
-Self-Destruct System  
 **Optional Equipment**  
-MA-M3 Heavy Sword  
-MMI-M8A3 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun  
-2 x M66 "Canus" Short-range Guided Missile Launcher  
-4 x Large Missile (2 per launcher)  
-4 x Small Missile (2 per launcher)  
-2 x M68 "Pardus" 3-barrel Short-range Guided Missile Launcher  
-M69 "Barrus Kai" Heavy Ion Cannon  
-M68 "Cattus" 500mm Recoilless Rifle  
-Sniper Rifle

GINN was the first mobile suit model employed by ZAFT to counter the sheer number and tactical advantage that OMNI Enforcer possessed. Their humanoid appearance compared to OMNI's Moebius give them mobility and size advantage in many battlefields as they are highly adaptable. Their standard loadout are usually the Assault Machine Gun for ranged combat and a heavy sword for close combat, but they're practically useless when used on a Mobile Suit that uses Phase Shift Armor. Tsk, poor guy. It can also be equipped with other optional weapons such as a heavy ion cannon, a recoilless rifle that's more like a glorified bazooka to me, just as Zaku, their source-and the heavy assault, fortress destroying D-Equipment. Still, who had the great idea of using such weapons inside a colony? Did you guys know how much it takes to build one!?

Miguel: HEY! Why are you dissing the GINN so much?!

Shut it! GINNs are mooks which means they are expendable and are fated to be blasted, sliced, punched, crushed etc. by the protagonist's Super Prototype!

Miguel: But they are still better than those Naturals' Mobile Armors! Now _those_ are sad!

I know, in fact, it takes five Moebius' to take a down a GINN. Sad, really sad. Well, unless you are piloting a Moebius Zero like Mu's… that's another case.

Mu: I know. The Zero is awesome.

Still, this fella over here is the basis of all ZAFT's future MS and their environment specialized MS. There are several variants that exist out there, like GINN Trainer Type, GINN Assault Shroud, GINN Reconnaissance Type, GINN WASP, GINN OCHER, and the famous orange colored custom for Miguel Aimann, the Magical Bullet of Dusk.

Miguel: Oh yeah! I rock!

But unfortunately, that particular unit is damaged in combat during a run in with the Serpent Tail mercenary leader, Gai Murakumo. Hence, Miguel is assigned to a standard GINN which fate already decided since its roll out. And considering what will happen soon…

Miguel: That low life mercenary… My poor Orange GINN…

Hey, you might be an ace, but in front of these sweet Gundams, your GINN… is obsolete.

Miguel: Damn it… way to ruin it for me, you jerks.

Love you too Miguel. Anyway, that's all for the first edition of Mobile Suit Corner! See ya next time!


	2. Phase 2 - Its Name Is Gundam

Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Rise of the Guardian! Yes, I know, I know, it's been seven months since I last updated this story. Believe me, I wanted to get this chapter out there as soon as possible, but real life is being such a pain in the butt. Hopefully, this will make up for all that lost time I should've used to concentrate on this chapter. So without further ado, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

"DIE, YOU NATURAL SCUM!" he heard a ZAFT soldier yell and pointed his gun at him as he rushed at the teen. Kurogasa gasped as he saw the gun pointed at him, but his instincts took over as the ZAFT soldier fired and he somehow managed to dodge the bullet before he grabbed the soldier's arm and pivoted it so that the gun was pointing at the soldier himself. Kurogasa then grabbed the trigger and-

 ***BANG!***

The ZAFT soldier's expression turned into a disbelieving shock as he fell dead. Kurogasa's eyes widened in horror as he realized what he just done. He killed someone and now their blood is on his hands. He fell to his rear and looked at those said hands. "I-I killed him…" Kurogasa muttered in shock. His hands were shaking at what just happened, unable to move. His very innocence was now tainted and can never become clean again.

Meanwhile Kira had jumped over as well as Murrue met up with him.

But as they did-

 ***BANG!***

A shot rang out and the bullet hit Murrue's arm. "Gah!" She cried out as she fell on one knee.

"Hey!" Kira cried out as he ran over to her. Another ZAFT soldier was coming towards them with a knife in hand and Kira was ready to defend Murrue. However, just when the ZAFT soldier was about to attack, their faces met.

"Athrun…?" Kira said in shock.

Athrun stopped and looked at the brunette, stunned. "Kira…?"

As they looked at each other, a certain memory had surfaced.

* * *

 **Flashback - 3 years ago**

 _On one beautiful day, the cherry blossoms bloomed and the petals gently fell on a concrete path in Copernicus City. A young Kira and Athrun were talking to each other as the latter was giving the former, Birdy, as a present to him._

 _"There's no way a war's going to happen between the PLANTs and Earth. I'm sure they'll see eye-to-eye." A young Athrun said as the mechanical bird hopped from his hands to Kira's. "The evacuation doesn't mean a thing anyways. It's not needed. You'll come to the PLANTs too, right Kira?"_

 _A young Kira smiled and nodded, holding the mechanical bird in his hand. A young Athrun nodded back with a small smile on his face._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

More explosions rang out, causing them to snap out of their trance from going down Memory Lane. Kira and Athrun knew they were going to meet again, but not like they had expected. They weren't supposed to meet like this, but fate had its plans, as it kept weaving its threads. This war will now test their friendship. Only time will tell of whether or not their bond as friends will last.

Back then, it was a time where even though it was false, peace had reigned. It lasted for as much as it could, but it was only on borrowed time. Time that cannot be bought back. War was here to collect its debt and humanity has paid that debt. One that came in the form of soldiers dying and innocent civilians being caught in the crossfire. The bodies of the fallen, crowded on the ground as the innocent screamed in horror of the sudden attack. Murrue saw the opportunity and aimed her gun at Athrun. The latter saw this and had no choice but to retreat as he jumped and floated away while she shot bullets, that missed. His mission was now top priority and had to get one of the Mobile Suits out of here. So he went towards the Aegis and got into the cockpit. Murrue elbowed Kira into the cockpit of the Mobile Suit they were on, the Strike, and she soon entered it as well, with the doors closing.

As for Kurogasa, he was able to snap out of his trance from killing a ZAFT soldier, seeing that Kira had entered one of the Mobile Suits. "Damn it… what have I gotten myself into…?!" He gritted to himself before he got up and entered the cockpit as well. The Mobile Suit that was code-named Blade.

"Move back behind the seat." Murrue said to Kira and the said boy did just that as she sat in the cockpit. "At least we'll be able to save this one. Even _I_ should be able to operate this." She added as she pressed a few buttons and the machine came to life. The controls went online while three video screens appeared on each side and the front, showing the field of vision. Kira briefly looked towards the Aegis as he saw Athrun, his best friend, climbing into the cockpit.

 _'Athrun? No… it can't be… that's not possible…'_ Kira thought. He then looked towards the other side to see that Kurogasa managed to get into the cockpit of the Blade. _'Looks like Kurogasa's getting in that one.'_

"Where's your friend?" Murrue asked.

"Uh… I saw him go in that other Mobile Suit over there." Kira said, pointing to the Blade Gundam.

"What?" Murrue gasped but shook her head. "Urgh, it's better than having it fall into ZAFT's hand."

Just then, the computer screen started loading up.

 **Welcome to M.O.S  
Mobile Suit Operation System Version NV8 - NO99  
Oppose Militancy & Neutralize Invasion  
OMNI Enforcer**

 **G** eneral  
 **U** nilateral  
 **N** euro-Link  
 **D** ispersive  
 **A** utomatic  
 **M** aneuver

"Gun… dam?" Kira wondered.

The Strike soon came online as the hand grabbed the handle of the trailer and slowly rose up from it. The cables on its back detached from the Mobile Suit and it stood upright as its eyes briefly shined yellow.

Meanwhile Kurogasa was sitting in the cockpit of the Blade Gundam, trying to calm himself down. Not too long ago, he had just stained his hands in cold blood, killing his first person. Anyone would be shocked by what they had done and unfortunately, it will get easier the more they do it.

"Alright… gotta do this… gotta do this… or else, I'll die…" Kurogasa muttered as he looked at the controls. "Where's the on switch? Where is it?" He asked himself as he kept looking around somewhat frantically before he saw the button. "T-There…" He got out before pressing the button and starting up the Blade. The controls went online while three video screens appeared on each side and the front, showing his field of vision.

 **Welcome to M.O.S  
Mobile Suit Operation System Version NV8 - NO99  
Oppose Militancy & Neutralize Invasion  
OMNI Enforcer**

 **G** eneral  
 **U** nilateral  
 **N** euro-Link  
 **D** ispersive  
 **A** utomatic  
 **M** aneuver

"Gundam? What the heck is this?" Kurogasa wondered but shook his head. "I'll worry about it later. Okay, controls, controls…" He got out as he carefully but briefly examined it. "Geez, at least include some kind of manual or something!" He groaned in annoyance, but he knew he didn't have that kind of luxury, so he had to make due.

After a few moments of familiarizing himself with the controls of the Gundam, the Blade too went online as the hand grabbed the handle of its trailer and slowly rose up from it. The cables on its back were detached from the Mobile Suit and it stood upright while its eyes briefly glowed red. By the time the two Mobile Suits stood up, time seemed to stop as the explosions from behind became prominent.

* * *

 **(Cue Invoke by TM Revolution)**

 **(Instrumental)** The camera moves slowly to look at the debris of destroyed space stations as a mechanical green bird flew by it. The scene then changed to two Gundams, the Strike and Blade both using their sword and shield to slash and protect themselves from incoming missiles. A light red explosion took their place but when it subsided, the smoke revealed the two Gundams still flying, then made poses with Earth behind them, the title card appearing in front of them on the screen.

 **(Surechigai isogu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au)** In a ruined city, Kira stood there, with a retreating Athrun walking away from him, as the gentle breeze moved dust and their hairs. Then it switched towards Kurogasa and Satoru in another part of the ruined city, the two being back-to-back from an angle at a distance as they looked down.  
 **(Tagai no hane no itami kanjite iru)** The next scene showed Murrue Ramius and Natarle Badgiruel both looking at different directions which both were serious as they floated away from each other. Then it changed to Mu La Flaga and Rau Le Creuset facing away from each other while back-to-back with DNA sequences spiraling around in the background.

 **(Sabishisa ni yogoreta ude de daita)** The screen then showed Yzak smirking while footage of the Duel Gundam battling played from behind, before it changed to Dearka with footage of the Buster Gundam shooting its combined cannon.  
 **(Sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara)** The cameos continue as Nicol appeared, smiling in a relaxed position as footage of the Blitz Gundam using its dart missiles and chain flail weapon played, before it changed to Athrun with a serious look on his face, reaching out with his hand as footage of the Aegis played, showing its transforming ability.

 **(Tsunagaru shunkan mezameru eien machi kogareru)** Kira and Lacus floated towards each other with loving smiles on their faces, before it switched to Athrun and Cagalli pointing guns at each other, and lastly showing Kurogasa with Flay behind him as Satoru held a dagger and pointed it towards Kurogasa. On the last six beats, it showed the Duel, Buster, Blitz, Aegis, Blade, and Strike before moving to the next scene.

 **(Haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sarasarete)** Mu's Moebius Zero flew in space as it was battling a GINN. It detached its Gunbarrel pods as it began to shoot down the ZAFT GINN Mobile Suit with ease, the beams puncturing the said machine before it exploded in a fiery blaze.  
 **(Hitori de wa todokanai)** Kira and Kurogasa looked at each other with determine nods as they looked towards the horizon. Then slowly, more and more of the people they love join them looking towards the future.  
 **(Negai nante kiesou na kotoba ja)** Flay holds a picture of Kurogasa and herself before the war started and gently cries. Then the scene changed to Cagalli holding an assault rifle in a battle torn city, before it lastly changed to Lacus smiling towards the camera as she held out her pink Haro.

 **(Karami au netsu no tsutaetai shinjitsu wo)** The Blade and a black CGUE faced off against each other as they were locked in combat with Beam Sabers clashing, while the Strike was locked in combat with a white CGUE, the latter shooting its gun while the Strike brought out its own Beam Saber and used its shield to deflect the shots.  
 **(Dare kara mamoreba ii?)** The Moebius Zero flew ahead of the Archangel as the legged ship moved closer and closer towards the screen before it moved overhead the camera as if missing intentionally.  
 **(Kimi ga itsuka hoshigatta omoi ga)** The Archangel's hatches open up as from the inside, the Strike and Blade prepared to launch into the battlefield. Kira and Kurogasa look up, both ready to face the conflict. Once Kira and Kurogasa were given the green light, they launched out into space.

 **(Soko ni aru nara~)** The two Gundams then had their Phase Shift Armor activate before their thrusters fired up and the scene ends with a still shot of the Strike, Blade, and Moebius Zero.

* * *

Phase 2 - Its Name is Gundam

Chaos.

It ensues people in many conflicts. Whether its fighting or fleeing for their lives from terror, everything is and will be in complete disarray. There is only so much order can do to calm the masses, but for this particular situation, there is very little order. People were running about, fleeing for their lives as ZAFT Mobile Suits shot at anything that was military related and some were unfortunate to be caught in the explosions. Warning alarms have been ringing non-stop and evacuations to the nearest shelter is all but impossible.

The four friends, Sai, Miri, Tolle, and Kuzzey were running down a direction as they try to find the nearest shelter.

"I hope Kira and Kurogasa are okay." Miri said worriedly.

"I'm sure they're getting somewhere safe. Now come on!" Tolle urged urgently.

Just then, explosions ripped out the Morgenroete Factory and… three Mobile Suits came out of explosion, surprising the civilians.

"What are _those_?!" Kuzzey cried out in shock.

"Are those… the prototype Mobile Suits Kuro was talking about?" Sai wondered.

A GINN nearby was talking to the Aegis. The pilot was a blonde man with orange eyes. His name was Miguel Aimann "Hey, Athrun. You're in time."

"Thanks, Miguel. But Rusty failed," Athrun replied.

"What?" Miguel gasped.

"Those two Mobile Suits over there are being piloted by an Earth Force's officer and a civilian."

"A civvie? Why?"

"I don't know, but try to disable the other unit and take it with you," Athrun replied.

"Alright, I'm on it!" Miguel said, before piloting his GINN to move in towards the Strike.

The Aegis, Strike, and Blade landed on the ground, but the Strike was moving like a drunkard. Inside the cockpit, Murrue pressed a few buttons and a few small screens appeared over the main three screens that were in front of her. Kira, being at the side noticed one of the small screens. His eyes widened when he saw his four friends running for their lives. "Sai! Tolle! Kuzzey! Miri!" He called out. How he wished he could help them now, but now wasn't the time.

The GINN pulled out its Assault Rifle and shot a few rounds. Murrue piloted the Strike to dodge the blasts that hit the paveway, albeit lopsidedly. The GINN then put away its rifle and pulled out the GINN Sword. Miguel forwarded the thrusters towards the Strike and lifted the sword, but Murrue was quick and managed to dodge in time by using the thrusters to jump up high before it landed safely.

"Die, you Natural!" Miguel shouted as the GINN jumped up ready to slash down on the Strike.

"Look out!" Kira cried out and Murrue pressed a button on the dashboard. At the same time, the Strike's dull grey colored armor became white, blue, and red. She positioned the Strike to cross its arms and block the strike causing the blade and armor to grind against each other.

"What the-!?" Miguel gasped in shock as he backed off. "What _is_ this?! I can't cut through it!"

[ _"That's the Phase Shift Armor."_ ] Athrun's voice said as Miguel looked at the small screen above his head to see Athrun on the video. [ _"Any physical attack won't work on any Mobile Suit equipped with it, so a GINN's sword and machine gun is useless,"_ ] Athrun replied as he worked on the OS. He was soon distracted as he saw two missiles coming towards his way. Athrun noticed and pressed the button to activate its Phase Shift armor which was maroon colored all around. The Aegis turned its head and fired the Vulcan guns from the sides, hitting the missiles and exploding on contact.

"Damn, if that's the case… then I'll just have to attack it until it runs out juice! Athrun, you go back and deliver the prototype to Commander Creuset! There's no point in you sticking around here! I'll cover you! Go!"

"Alright," Athrun nodded before he thought of his old friend. "Kira… no… it can't be. There's no way that he was back there." He added as he fired up the thrusters and the Aegis flew off.

Back to battle, the GINN flew towards the Strike again with its sword drawn. Murrue fired the Vulcans but the GINN easily dodged it.

 _'The calibration is off! Why hasn't this been-'_ Kira thought.

"Hah! Superior armor isn't going to save you alone!" Miguel boasted as he tried to slash again, but the Strike dodged. "You haven't got the movement!" He shouted as he attacked a second time, and this time, the GINN hit its mark as its sword struck the Strike on the shoulder. The Gundam stumbled backwards before its back fell against a building, crashing into it.

"KIRA!" Kurogasa cried out. "Damn it! I gotta do something!" He cursed as he opened the OS. "This is so messed up! Does whoever built this thing know anything about robotics!?"

"A Natural piloting a Mobile Suit? You're in way over your head!" Miguel exclaimed as the Strike backed up. The GINN then got into a stance and thrust the GINN sword forward, aiming for the cockpit. Kira's eyes widened as his heart rate and adrenaline skyrocketed through his body. Was this the end? He then looked towards the screen and saw his friends' looking in horror. That's when something in him snapped. His instincts took over. He knew he had to do something! He had to protect his friends! Kira then suddenly got in front of Murrue and pressed a button and the Strike managed to duck down to avoid being impaled as the sword only grazed the shoulder. He then pulled one of the levers down and the Strike rammed the GINN.

"UWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Miguel cried out as it was sent flying.

"You…" Murrue got out.

"There are still people down there!" Kira said. "If you're gonna ride something like this, try putting it to use!" He added, before opening up the OS. "This is nuts! How do they expect to move complex machinery using this kind of OS?" He asked incredulously.

 ***POW!***

Kira looked up and was shocked to see the Blade doing an uppercut punch on the GINN's face, sending him flying up more before it fell to the ground.

"What the-" Kira got out, before a small screen above their heads blinked to show Kurogasa's face.

[ _"Kira! You alright?!"_ ] Kurogasa asked.

"Kurogasa!" Kira exclaimed. "I'm okay!"

[ _"Good to hear."_ ] Kurogasa said in relief before turning to Murrue. [ _"And you, lady! What's up with this half-finished OS?! The computer algorithms are terrible! And you call this state-of-the-art?!"_ ]

"W-Who are…?"

[ _"It doesn't matter! Look, if we want to get through this, then let my friend pilot the other Mobile Suit! He can rewrite the OS as fast as I can!"_ ]

"M-Me!? B-But…" Kira hesitated.

[ _"Kira, we're fighting for our lives here! I'm not sticking around to die!"_ ]

Kira looked conflicted for a moment before he nodded reluctantly and took the pilot seat with Murrue moving out of the way. Putting down the keyboard, he started typing rapidly as did Kurogasa. As he worked on it, a thought passed Kurogasa's mind as he saw several similarities to the OS. _'No wonder it looks familiar! This is what Professor Kato gave us as homework!'_

"Why you…!" Miguel gritted as he managed to get his GINN up. He fired the thrusters and moved in. Kira was quick to notice and fired the Vulcans at the GINN. It ricocheted off the armor, but for some reason, the GINN suddenly slowed down. "What?" He gasped. It stumbled for a moment before he fired the thrusters again to slash at the Strike.

"Jama da!" Kurogasa shouted as he moved the Blade Gundam to roundhouse kick the GINN and send it flying before it crashed into the building. Once that was done, Kurogasa and Kira worked as fast as they could as they typed furiously on their respective keyboards.

[ _"Take the calibrations and reset the Zero Moment Point at CPG."_ ]

"Connect the control module to quasi-molecular ion pump."

[ _"Reconstruct neuro-linkage network."_ ]

"Update meta-motor cortex parameters."

[ _"Restart feed forward controls, transfer functions."_ ]

"Adjust Coriolis Deviation. Initiate bootstrap."

[ _"Computer algorithms corrected and online."_ ]

"What's with these guys?" Miguel gritted as he got the GINN up on its feet. "They're suddenly moving better!" He put away his GINN Sword and pulled out its Assault Rifle before firing at them. The Strike and Blade then used their thrusters to jump up and dodge out of the way with the GINN in pursuit.

"There better be some weapons I can use." Kurogasa gritted as he typed on the keyboard again to look up its weapon selection and lo and held, there _was_ something. "Balmung? A sword-rifle weapon?"

"Die!" Miguel yelled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Kurogasa yelled back as the Blade gained as he pressed the button to activate its Phase Shift armor and it gained its color of indigo, white, and navy blue highlights and primed its primary weapon, the Balmung Sword-Rifle. He fired a shot that nailed the GINN on its left shoulder, causing it to stumble and lose its left arm, before the Blade charged with its thrusters flaring and the blade of the Balmung folded over the barrel. The Blade cut the GINN's sword wielding arm, in the elbow and dashed past it.

"What!?" Miguel said in shock.

"Now Kira!" Kurogasa urged.

"Armor Schneiders? That's all there is?!" Kira growled as he drew up a pair of Anti-Armor Knives. "Don't you dare start a fight here!" The Strike then dashed at the GINN and stabbed its knives at the GINN's chest and neck. The GINN spewed out sparks from its joints, stunned when it was stabbed by the Anti-Armor Knives before it stopped moving and its limbs went limp.

"W-What!?" Miguel said in shock as his MS was disabled. "Hydraulics offline, multi-driver not responding!" he then punched the self-destruct button and got out of his GINN.

"He's running away!?" Kira gasped.

"Get out of there! It's going to self-destruct!" Murrue told him and Kira just did that along with the Blade.

Seconds later, the GINN blew up, sending a huge wind of dust and debris around the area. When the blast faded, the Strike and Blade stood there amongst the explosion. "Awwww man…" Kurogasa sighed heavily in relief as he slumped on his seat. "I thought we were goners…" he then pressed the comm button. "Hey Kira, you okay on your end?"

"Somewhat…" Kira replied unsurely before Murrue fainted. "H-Hey! M-Miss! Wake up!"

"Drat! It's gotta be the blood loss. Let's get her somewhere safe and park the Mobile Suits there," Kurogasa advised.

"Right…" Kira sighed before he noticed their friends on his camera. "Everyone?"

"They must have not gotten to the shelters in time," Kurogasa sighed before turning on the loudspeaker. [ _ **"Hey guys! Are you alright?!"**_ ]

"Kurogasa?!" Kuzzey shouted in surprise.

[ _ **"We're okay!"**_ ] Kira shouted on his loudspeaker too.

"Kira?!" Sai asked in astonishment.

"What are you guys doing in those Mobile Suits?!" Miri asked.

[ _ **"Long story."**_ ] Kurogasa answered.

"Well tell us already!" Tolle exclaimed.

[ _ **"Later. Right now, we need to move to a safe place."**_ ] Kira said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in space…

"Gh! Go down Creuset!" Mu shouted as his fired his Linear Gun at the CGUE.

"Too naive, Mu La Flaga!" Creuset replied before he fired some shots at the Zero. The nimble MA dodged the shots, but a bullet pierced the top Gunbarrel and forced Mu to eject it before its ammunition went off.

"Damn it! Is this the difference between an MS and an MA!?" he cursed. Just then, he got the comm link from the ship that docked with the colony. "La Flaga here!"

[ _"Lieutenant! Please hurry to the colony! The attack here was a distraction! ZAFT is stealing the G-Weapons!"_ ]

"What?!" Mu said surprised. Before the captain could say more, the bridge exploded and all Mu got was static. "Damn it! The ship sunk already!?"

[ _"Commander Creuset! The team has returned, but with only four of the Mobile Suits!"_ ] A voice said over Rau's comm link.

"Ho~? That is good news. What of the other two?" Rau asked.

[ _"Apparently, someone else is piloting them and we failed to secure them."_ ]

"Is that so?" Rau mused to himself before he was forced to dodge the bullet hail from the remaining Gunbarrels of the Moebius Zero.

"You're not going anywhere, Creuset!" Mu shouted.

"I would love to stick around, but duty calls." Creuset chuckled as the thrusters fired up and took off with Mu following. He then said on his comm link to the officer, "Have Satoru on standby to assist in capturing the other two Mobile Suits."

[ _"Yes sir."_ ]

* * *

Back inside the space colony, Ensign Badgiruel was starting to come to. The last thing she remembered was the sudden force of an explosion causing her and her crewmates to be sent flying and after that… nothing. She had been knocked out cold. "W-What in the world…?" Natarle muttered through the ringing on her head. She looked around only to see darkness and messed up command center. "Is anyone alive!?" But there was no answer. As her vision cleared up, she gasped, seeing nothing but corpses flying around. "No…" She murmured in sadness. She then dried her tears, wiping it away. As much as she wanted to mourn for her comrades, she needed to find survivors.

So with that, she floated down the corridor in hopes of finding them. This went on for a few minutes, and there weren't any signs of life. She kept moving from one person to another, floating past the dead corpses she already failed to wake up while moving around the debris. "Is there anyone alive?!" She called out again.

 ***BANG! BANG! BANG!***

Natarle turned her head towards a door. Someone was banging on it.

 ***BANG! BANG! BANG!***

It was moments later that the door was kicked off and two men came out. It was Arnold and Jackie and they were still alive.

"Ensign Badgiruel!" Arnold called out in relief. "Glad to see you alive!"

"Are you two okay?" Natarle asked.

"Ugh… yes, we're fine…" Arnold groaned as he held his head as Natarle approached them. "What happened…?"

"I don't know, but from the looks of things, ZAFT managed to get a leak about the G-Weapons and the Archangel." Natarle replied as she looked around.

"What about the other crews?" Jackie asked.

"We should gather them and have the Archangel ready. I have a feeling ZAFT will not rest until they destroyed it," Natarle commented.

"Right." The officers nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurogasa and Kira had parked the Mobile Suits over at a safe place. Both Mobile Suits were kneeling on one knee as they had their Phase Shift Armor off. Kira had laid Murrue down on a bench with her arm already bandaged up while Kurogasa sat down on another bench, trying to relax and calm down from all the craziness and chaos that happened.

"Here, Kuro. Drink this." Miri said, giving him a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Kurogasa nodded gratefully as he took it and opened the bottle to drink down the clear liquid.

"How is she?" Miri asked as she came over to Kira with a towel soaked in a bowl of water.

"She should be awake soon. At least we managed to get her wound patched up," Kira replied.

"Don't forget she might be wanting answers on who we are. After all, she's a soldier and we saw military secrets," Kurogasa added.

"Still… how in the world did the Earth Alliance manage to build these things?" Sai asked as he looked at the Strike and Blade.

"They must have worked together with ORB, considering they're building the Prototypes here, inside a Morgenroete factory nonetheless," Kurogasa sighed.

"But… I thought we're neutral. Lord Uzumi said so, right?" Miri asked in confusion.

"We are, but let's not forget that there are some people in our country who actually want us to take sides or have enough power to stand for ourselves by mooching off the technology provided by either ZAFT or the Earth Alliance. Like the Sahakus and the Seirans for example."

"I sometime forget your parents work in the cabinet with Lord Uzumi. No _wonder_ you know all of this," Miri shook her head in amusement.

"Yeah…" Kurogasa said before he looked away, thinking about something. It was bothering him for some reason. _'Speaking of…'_

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"FATHER, YOU TRAITOR!"_

 **End Flashback**

* * *

 _'What the heck was_ she _doing here?'_ Kurogasa thought. He knew who she was. After all, his parents were part of the cabinet that worked with Lord Uzumi. She had met her on several occasions. Whenever he was done with school, he would go to the ORB palace to see his parents and he would even visit Lord Uzumi on occasion as well, and she would be at Lord Uzumi's side. However she was known to be stubborn, rebellious, masculine, and often free spirited instead of being proper and sophisticated. And that showed when she showed up in Heliopolis. _'If I see her again, I'm gonna have to rip her a new one.'_

"Kuro? You okay?" Miri asked.

"Huh?" Kurogasa snapped out of it, looking at her. "Sorry, just thinking…" He then looked to Tolle and Kuzzey who were at the cockpit of the Strike. "Will you guys stop messing with that?! That's top secret hi-tech!"

"Hey, we're just looking around! No harm done, right?" Tolle retorted.

 ***BANG!***

"Gah!" Tolle and Kuzzey freaked out when a bullet ricocheted the Strike. Kurogasa turned around when he saw Murrue already sitting up, pointing the gun.

"Step away from the Mobile Suit! Now!" Murrue ordered.

"Hey! Easy now miss!" Kira told her, hoping to placate her. But all he got was her gun aimed for him. _'Why me?'_ he lamented. Meanwhile, Kuzzey and Tolle had gotten down from the cockpit and Murrue motioned her gun to have the group of students huddle with each other which they had to comply.

"What do you think you're doing? We just saved your life!" Kurogasa exclaimed.

"And I _thank_ you for saving my life. I'm grateful. However, that did not change the fact that civilians such as yourselves have seen military secrets. I'm afraid I have to ask you all to come with me," Murrue told them. "My name is Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of the Earth Alliance. May I know what your names are?"

"Kira Yamato."

"Miriallia Haww."

"Tolle Koenig."

"Kuzzey Buskirk."

"Sai Argyle."

She then turned her head to the last boy who hadn't answered.

"…Kurogasa Kururugi."

Murrue blinked at the last name as she lowered her pistol. "Kururugi? As in Kyoshiro Kururugi, the Minister of International Relations of ORB?"

"That's right." Kurogasa narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what the Earth Alliance was thinking, but it was stupid of them to build prototype Mobile Suits in a neutral country! Do you have _any_ idea what repercussions that's going to have?! The fact that you did makes ORB hypocritical and now ZAFT will use that as an excuse to invade them!"

Murrue winced at the righteous anger in Kurogasa's tone. "I'm afraid I can only offer an apology. Admittedly… it was the idea of our top brass and some of the inner circle of the ORB Parliamentary."

"I knew it…" Kurogasa growled. "The Sahakus and Seirans… those power hungry, cowardly bastards…" He then calmed himself down. "So basically when this reached Lord Uzumi's ears, it was already too late to stop them."

"I wish I knew what was happening inside ORB's Parliamentary like you, but I'm only a soldier of Earth Alliance," Murrue offered sincerely. "Still, that does not change that you have to follow our rule regarding Military Secrets."

"Fine, do what you want," Kurogasa huffed, letting the matter drop. "At least _I_ know whose face I'm going to punch when I get home. And the fact that I had my hands stained in blood today isn't making it any better…"

"Kurogasa…" Kira muttered as he looked at his friend in surprise.

Murrue stared sadly at the young man. She might be a soldier, but that did not meant she stopped being a human. She hated it when young people lost their innocence in war. She detested it, but she got the feeling she had to drag him and his friend further into this.

"I-" Murrue began.

"Save it. I don't need your pity…" Kurogasa muttered coldly as he walked away to sit on a bench and hunched over, his hands on his face, and yelled loudly to vent off his frustration. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I've never seen Kuro this mad before…" Kuzzey said worried.

"Can you blame him?" Sai retorted. "He killed someone today and he's not gonna be the same."

"…" Miri could only look at Kurogasa sadly before she went over to him.

"Miri, I think we should leave him alone." Tolle suggested.

"But… he needs our help!" Miri argued, but Tolle shook his head.

"Sometimes, all we can do is give some space to a troubled person before approaching them."

"Well I'm not leaving him like this!" Miri huffed before going straight over to him, to calm him down. "Hey… you okay?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"I don't know Miri…" Kurogasa sighed sadly. "I really don't know… I'm just… tired of all this crap."

"You know you can lean on us, right?" Miri told him.

"I know… it's just…" Kurogasa spoke before he sighed in frustration, scratching his head. "Sorry… I don't think I could put it in words."

"But we understand." Miri smiled before placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get through this. Just… try to be patient. Don't treat this war like one big computer algorithm Professor Kato messed up on."

"Heh, no promises." Kurogasa chuckled lightly. He then remembered something. "Speaking of which, I think Professor Kato put our homework into those Mobile Suits."

"Wait, really?" Tolle blinked.

"Yeah. It looks similar in so many ways, it's not even funny," Kira supplied, frowning at the thought of his work being used as a tool of war.

"Just another migraine I have to endure…" Kurogasa sighed.

* * *

"Where are you, Creuset…?" Mu muttered as he moved his Moebius Zero, trying to track Creuset's CGUE down. He knew this guy like the back of his hand. He was a cunning and calculative opponent. They met on the battlefield numerous times and know each other's moves so well. And this was no exception. Mu couldn't place it, but there was something about Creuset that felt familiar to him. Maybe it was that odd feeling in the back of his mind whenever Creuset is around. It always happened that way. The moment they come near each other, their sixth senses kick in.

Just as Mu was mulling about it, something flashed in his mind.

 ***ZING!***

There it was, that sixth sense kicking in. Mu looked around and saw the white CGUE in hiding.

 ***RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!***

The CGUE had immediately fired on the Mobile Armor, the latter dodging the bullet shots in time when Mu stepped on the thrusters.

"You're always in the way, Mu La Flaga!" Rau said. "I suppose you also have the same opinion as me!"

"Get back here Creuset!" Mu shouted.

Creuset just smirked and went further into the colony.

"He's going into Heliopolis!" Mu gritted as he fired the boosters to pursue him. He needed to get there fast! There was no way that he's going to get his hands on those prototype Mobile Suits. Not if he had anything to say about it.

"Hmhmhm… all according to plan." Rau smirked before he pressed the comm. "Satoru, your assistance is required. Rendezvous at my coordinates."

[ _"Yes, Sir."_ ]

* * *

Meanwhile, Natarle, Arnold, and Jackie had managed to find the new ship, Archangel. What's more to their relief was that there were survivor that were inside the ship during the explosion, but most of them were factory workers. If only they had a proper crew, then it would be much easier. Sadly, the captain and the top officers that were supposed to commandeer this new war vessel died in the explosion so they had to make due. But at least a handful of factory workers was better than nothing.

"What is our current situation? What happened to the ZAFT vessels?" Natarle asked as she sat on the captain seat. She along with Arnold and Jackie were on the bridge, getting Archangel ready to launch.

"We have no idea. We already have our hands full just confirming our surroundings." Arnold answered. "And with all this rubble blocking the harbor exit, we're completely trapped."

"Then we will just have to launch the ship."

"What?! That's impossible! Not with the handful of people we have now!" Jackie protested.

"If you have time to argue, then use that time to find a way!" Natarle ordered. "If anything, there's a chance that Morgenroete is under attack! We are not staying here confined not knowing what's going on!" Just then, the door slid open to reveal a few more Earth Alliance officers.

"I've brought them." One officer said.

"Good. Take your seats and do as the computer instructs you." Natarle said.

"Yes, ma'am." the officers nodded as they took their positions.

"There's no telling if the ZAFT vessels are around, so be on your guard," Natarle advised. "We'll fire the assault cannons as we activate the ship. Start the main engine and begin takeoff procedure!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Due to the urgency, we'll omit C-30 to L-21 from the process. Main power, online!"

"Output increase stable." Arnold said. "450 seconds to required rating."

"That's too long! What's the status on the conduits to Heliopolis?" Natarle asked.

"They're unharmed!" Jackie answered.

"Draw power from them! Conduits online! Relay power to accumulator!"

"Confirming connection!" Arnold said as the screen showed the connection. "Flow stable, 20 seconds to required rating!"

"Life support system satisfactory!"

"CIC online!"

"Weapons system online. FCS contact. Magnetic field chamber and pellet dispenser idling stable."

"Holding external shock damper at maximum output!"

"Contact main power. Engine stable!"

"All Archangel systems online and ready for takeoff!"

"Proceed slowly and prepare the Lohengrin! Aim for the port gate!" Natarle ordered as Archangel's 'legs' lowered and revealed a pair of Positron Blaster Gun. Once they were ready, the Archangel slowly moved as the thrusters gradually powered up.

* * *

Inside the colony itself, Kurogasa had been in the cockpit of the Blade Gundam as he used the comms to try and contact anyone who might be in the vicinity. Kira was doing the same thing as well.

"This is GAT-X109 Blade! Earth Forces, please respond!" Kurogasa said, but all he got was static. "Damn… ZAFT must've jammed the airwaves and radio frequencies. How are yours, Kira?"

"Not good, no one picked up mine either," Kira replied.

"Rats," Kurogasa clicked his tongue in annoyance.

This was definitely not good. With the airwaves jammed, they were completely in the dark. They don't know what's going on outside, and worst of all, they were sitting ducks just waiting to be shot at. However, Murrue wasn't gonna have any of it. She sent Sai and Tolle to drive two truck trailers over to the Strike and Blade. Inside each of them were their power packs. Each pack had weapons. And since the weapons and power pack are one, they have to mount the entire unit.

"Sai and Tolle better come back quick." Kurogasa said. "There's no telling when the enemy is gonna attack."

"Are you really sure about that?" Kira asked.

"No doubt about it. ZAFT won't let these units go away just like that. You've seen what they can do and without a doubt they will do their worst to get their hands on them or if they can't, destroy them." Kurogasa replied.

"Then… shouldn't we get more involved in this?"

"And then…?" Kurogasa arched an eyebrow curiously to Kira's question. "I thought you hated war."

"I still do, but…" Kira trailed off.

"Look Kira, we're in the fight of our lives. Our livelihood just got destroyed by them. If we don't do something, then everyone is going to suffer in this war. Whether you like it or not, your hands are gonna be stained in blood and you won't be able to clean it off."

"Kuro…" Kira muttered.

"I, at least, chose to accept this role. Because I have friends to protect. If it wasn't me, who _else_ would?"

Kira pondered in thought when Kurogasa spoke those words. Unlike Kurogasa, he was a pacifist and has a dislike of war and conflict. Kurogasa on the other hand was more than willing to fight if it means protecting his friends and loved ones. Due to his kind and sensitive nature, he wasn't cut out for fighting against people. "Still… I really don't want to fight."

"That's fine by me. You can always write the OS for EA's pilot later and hide," Kurogasa shrugged, much to Kira's surprise. "But, can you really live with the fact that you chose to hide rather than fight when you have the power to make a difference?"

"Kuro… I…" Kira uttered. He then brought out his reverie when a truck's horn blared. Sai and Tolle had returned, driving two large container trucks which contained Blade's and Strike's equipment as well as power packs. The two of them came out of the trucks and approached Murrue.

"Here they are. Container trailers #4 and #5." Tolle said.

"These are the ones you wanted, right?" Sai asked.

"Yes, thank you." Murrue thanked.

"And? What do you want us to do after this?" Sai asked.

"Get the Striker Packs." Murrue said. "The weapons and power pack are together in one unit. You have to mount the entire unit. The Blade Pack is in Container Trailer #4.

"Alright, I'm on it." Kurogasa said to Murrue before he got in the cockpit. Once he closed the cockpit, he maneuvered the Blade to stand up and walk towards its assigned Container Trailer, the latter opening up to reveal the said weapons. It was an set of six swords. Two of them were the standard Beam Sabers, the other two were Beam Daggers. As for the other two, they were dubbed Carnwennan, a pair of titanium steel blades with Anti-Ship capabilities, layered with Anti-Beam Coating to parry a Beam Saber. It can also combine hilt by hilt to form a twin-bladed spear. It can be mounted on top of the Blade Pack over the clavicles. Adding the Sword-Rifle Balmung to its arsenal, it was a total of seven swords.

[ _ **"Man, you really are making this Gundam dangerous with these seven swords, lady."**_ ] Kurogasa said as he typed on the keyboard in front of him.

"The Blade is designed as an independent frontline fighter unit, so its offensive capability is its most outstanding trait," Murrue replied.

[ _ **"But what about its power supply?"**_ ] Kurogasa asked.

"Dont worry, its weapons are designed with power efficiency in mind."

[ _ **"If you say so,"**_ ] Kurogasa replied as he continued calibrating the Blade and mounted its weapons.

"Looks like the evacuation is still going." Miri sighed.

"I hope my father and the others have evacuated safely." Sai added.

"I just wanna go home." Kuzzey finished.

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

"What was that!?" Tolle asked, alarmed.

"An explosion? Where does it come from?" Kira then had the Strike looked up and zoomed the camera. There was an explosion cloud from where the port was. Flying out of the explosion was the Moebius Zero stripped out of its Gunbarrels followed Crueset's CGUE.

"A Mobile Suit!" Murrue gasped.

Rau looked towards the side and focused his camera on the Strike and Blade that were powered down. "So… that's it." He said to himself.

"The final units!" Mu gritted.

[ _ **"Alright, the weapons are mounted!"**_ ] Kurogasa said as he pushed the button to activate the Phase Shift Armor had the Blade stand up. [ _ **"I'm going in! Kurogasa Kururugi! Blade Gundam! Heading out!"**_ ] He then stepped on the thrusters and launched upward before having his Gundam take out the Beam Sabers.

"Kurogasa, wait!" Murrue shouted.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kurogasa shouted, heading straight for the white CGUE.

"Ho~? One of the last prototypes?" Rau mused before he moved backwards to avoid the beam saber slash. "It _is_ certainly fast, but are you fast enough?" The CGUE fired its shield mounted vulcan gun at the Blade, but Kurogasa's reflex speed won and managed to avoid the bullets.

"Damn it…!" Kurogasa growled. [ _ **"You're gonna have to do better than that, ZAFT scum!"**_ ]

"A kid?" Rau muttered, but shook his head. "No matter, everyone is an equal on the battlefield." He holstered his machine gun and drew out his heavy sword before charging at the Blade.

"Not on my watch!" Kurogasa snapped and intercepted his charge, his sabers clashing against the shield.

The CGUE swung his sword, but the Blade disengaged from it and moved away in zigzagging pattern to confuse Rau before moving in fast to surprise him. However, Rau was not surprised and dodged before he fired his vulcan again but Kurogasa did something unexpected as the Blade Gundam… deflected the bullets with his Beam Sabers?!

"How interesting. It seems this prototype is rather versatile." Rau mused in interest. "And its pilot… there is no way he could be a Natural with those moves."

"You're finished!" Kurogasa shouted as he put away the Beam Sabers and pulled the Carnwennan titanium-blades out from its pack before connecting the hilts together and charging in at the CGUE. The Blade swung but the GCUE dodged and clashed its heavy sword with the Blade's trying to push each other back.

"You are rather interesting, seeing as you can handle that Mobile Suit well." Rau said.

"Shut it! You're gonna pay for invading my home!" Kurogasa shouted. "What's it gonna take for you to get into your thick skull that is war is foolish?!"

"What indeed," Rau smirked. "Perhaps you can find out more if you manage to impress me."

"I don't have time for your games!" Kurogasa roared as the Blade managed to push the CGUE away and went in for the kill. However, Rau was a far more experienced MS pilot and the CGUE moved away before the Carnwennan slashed through its armor.

 ***PEEEEEW! PEEEEEW! PEEEEEEW!***

"Tch…" Rau scoffed as he dodged the railgun shots from a familiar Mobile Armor. He had almost forgotten Mu as he was too busy fighting Kurogasa. Then again, he hadn't had this kind of excitement in quite a while.

"You're not getting away, Creuset!" Mu shouted.

"You really are an eyesore, Mu La Flaga!" Rau said as he charged at the Zero with its sword drawn, but the Blade was quick to intercept him.

"Your fight's with me!" Kurogasa declared.

Back on the ground, Murrue had the others finish fitting up the Launcher Striker pack to the Strike. Now with a ranged weapon, Kira could help Kurogasa in the fight. This was the opportunity that Kurogasa have gave them. By fighting the CGUE that invaded inside the colony, he had given Kira and the others the time needed to equip the Strike Gundam with the weapons needed, and he wasn't to waste this chance. Or so he thought.

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

The explosion had caught the attention of everyone in the vicinity. The Blade, CGUE, and Moebius Zero themselves stopped moving, keeping themselves hovered in the air for a while as they turned their attention towards the enormous large plume of black smoke and debris. Where did that explosion come from? The invasion of the ZAFT forces was bad enough. What else could go wrong?

Then from out of the black plume of smoke debris was a huge white space assault ship. Its armament feature positron blaster cannons, beam guns, CIWS, linear cannons and several missile launchers. Being the first ship of its class, not only could it travel in space, but in the air and on water, it could also submerge and cruise underwater. This was the famed new battleship that the Earth Alliance had constructed, the Archangel. It's true power lies hidden in the ship's cavernous hangar bay: it supplies room for up to at least eight Mobile Suits or Mobile Armors. Combined with the G Project prototypes, the Archangel was intended to be very nearly invincible. This along with the prototypes was meant to be a secret weapon, but under these circumstances, they now have to play trump cards much earlier than anticipated.

 **(Anna ni issho datta no ni~)**

"What… is that?" Kira asked in awe.

 **(Yuugure wa mou chigau iro~)**

Kurogasa could only look on as well as this legged-ship had appeared from out of nowhere. "That's… a battleship? Here?" He asked himself as the Archangel slowly moved out of the plume.

* * *

 **(Cue Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni by See-Saw)**

 **(Instrumental)** In front of the camera was a picture of Kurogasa and his friends as it slowly pans out… before it slowly burned starting at his and Kira's faces.

 **(Arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru dake)** The next scene showed a mysterious man as he visited a grave that held a name that was scratched off. He slowly walked away as he disappeared into the night.  
 **(Tsumetaku kimi suteta kokoro wa samayou bakari)** Then the scene showed a crying Kira alone inside the cockpit of his Gundam, while Kurogasa held on to a knife with Flay looking worried from a distance.

 **(Sonna kakko warusa ga ikiru to iu koto nara)** The following scene was Athrun sitting in his room looking outside with a sad look as he gripped his hand tightly. Lacus looked into the night sky with an empty look as all around her were destroy plants and buildings. Then the scene changed to Cagalli sitting at a campfire readying her weapon.  
 **(Samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou)** Next was every single Gundam from both sides burning in a bloody battle ground. The Strike's eyes glowed as it tried to stand up but its action caused it to fall apart making a giant dust cloud.

 **(Anna ni issho datta no ni)** Kurogasa was falling into nothingness as he screamed for help, trying to reach for anything. Soon nothing but his hand was visible until Flay pulled him up as the two smiled at each other.  
 **(Yuugure wa mou chigau iro)** After Flay pulled him up, he turned to see Lacus who held his hand out to him and Kurogasa's eyes widened, as if sensing that she and him were somehow connected.  
 **(Semete kono tsukiakari no shita de)** Kira walked past the destroyed Mobile Suits as he looked down in shame. As he walked, he saw Athrun and both stop in their tracks looking at each other sadly.  
 **(Shizuka na nemuri wo)** The last scene showed the Strike and Blade on Earth standing in an empty plain of grass with some of the characters looked to the horizon, seeing the sunrise of a new day. Kira and Kurogasa with Lacus and Flay all looked at the each other and smiled, confident that one day their futures will be bright before they looked back at the sunrise and the song ends.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

I want to protect my friends. From those feelings alone, Kira and Kurogasa face the enemy before them to the best of their abilities. However, the shots fired do not deliver that message. All that exists betweens guns pointed at each other are life, death, and hatred. Now the young men are destined once again to learn why the trigger is pulled.

 **Next time on Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Rise of the Guardian**

 **Collapsing Land**

Shoot down the approaching menace, Gundam!

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Corner**

Hello everyone and welcome to another session of Mobile Suit Corner and today, we're looking at one of the six prototype Mobile Suits that were created by Mongenroete, and it is… the Blade Gundam! Ha! You thought we're looking at the Strike weren't you! Admit it! Well too bad!

 **Model:** GAT–X 109  
 **Codename:** Blade  
 **Height:** 18.06 meters; 59.302ft 711.624 in.  
 **Weight:** 62.4 metric tons  
 **Powerplant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery  
 **Accommodation:** Pilot only  
 **Armor:** Phase Shift Armor  
 **Special Equipment and Features:**  
-AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker  
 **Optional Equipment**  
-Beam Saber x4  
-Anti-Armor Blade "Carnwennan" x2  
-Anti Armor Sword-57 mm High Energy Beam Rifle "Balmung"  
-"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS

The Blade is one of the six G-Weapon prototypes developed in the neutral colony Heliopolis. It uses the X100 Frame similar to the Buster, the

Duel, and the Strike. It acts as a frontline assault unit with many close combat weapons, such as four Beam Sabers with adjustable length and output as well as a pair of Anti-Armor Blades that's capable of Anti-Ship capabilities, layered with Anti-Beam Coating to parry a Beam Saber. It can also combine hilt by hilt to form a twin-bladed spear. It even has a beam rifle combined with an anti armor sword. It has its own power source due to the sword being layered with its own Phase Shift Armor to increase its cutting power and able to cut through other Phase Shift Armor. It is also layered with its own Anti-Beam Coating to parry Beam Saber.

Kurogasa: What kind of drugs were those manufacturers on anyway? I'm also scared to use it.

Raptor: Nah, it's just an expy of a certain MS from the AD era. One that is famous enough. Hehehehehe…

Kurogasa: _Now_ who's the one on drugs…?

Fen: Shut it! Exia is an awesome Gundam!

Kurogasa: And you are a pair of lazy and unimaginative authors. I'm sure ToQgers will sue you both for being so… lazy.

Raptor: Excuse us for being focused on something else.

Fen: Yeah, again, we're really sorry for not updating in so long, but hopefully, this chapter will make up for it.

Raptor: So see you all later! Now to roll that Proto!Saber in FGO…

Kurogasa: Hey! We're not finished!


End file.
